


The Quotes and Philosophy's of an random man who thinks too much.

by GrimmKaiju



Category: Quotes and Philosophy's
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmKaiju/pseuds/GrimmKaiju
Summary: The title says it all.  Essentially i'm gonna have the quote or philosophy and then put my personal explanation of it after.  Some are long and some are short.  Some may have meaning to you while others may seem like complete nonsense.  Take them as you will but do not simply brush them off.





	1. Chapter 1

The night is a refuge for the mind. It can think about how to solve its problems or torment itself with "What If's". Some people use it to escape to a place inside their mind where they are more than themselves, better known as escapism. The night is a refuge for the mind, just be weary when it is time to sleep.

A shorter one but it is one of my first. At night it is common for people to think about their problems or think about the past. Sometimes they think about "What If's" that will never happen. While some of this can be healthy it is not good to dwell on it. they can keep you up for hours on end and it is not good for the mind to spend all night thinking about bad things. The other thing that the mind can do at night is kind of like daydreaming but during the night. At night there are no distractions so the mind can focus more on scenario and most times you put yourself into it. I call it escapism but I will go more in depth in a later quote. 

That's all for this one and please feel free to comment. I want to hear what people think of these and if it is something I should continue.


	2. Fear Of The Dark

Why do we fear the dark? This question has been asked more times than can be counted. Some say it is an instinct while others say it is because of scary stories that we glorify. I say it is because our mind id board. It creates things to keep itself occupied. Most of the time the subconscious bleeds in and makes things terrifying, makes things on the edge of your vision. Sometimes it even causes sleep paralyses. The subconscious enjoys scaring you. Learn not to fear the dark, but to see through the illusions created inside it.

This one is fairly simple, "Don't fear the dark". There is a bit more to it than that however. The subconscious, or the "Ide", is a recurring theme in a few of my quotes. I think a lot of darker places in the mind can be traced to it, a fear of the dark is just one more thing it causes. Learning to see through the fear it causes can be difficult for some. Everyone sees things of the edge of their vision from time to time, some just see it more often. It is important to realize that it is just an illusion and that you can see through it with time.


	3. Dreams and the Subconscious

Dreams are a way for part of your subconscious to communicate with you. The part that is a truer form of you. It shares your mind yet has a mind of its own. It can help you make decisions that you are unsure of. Its way of communicating with you is your dreams. weather they are good or bad, normal or nightmare, you must listen to them. Listen to what your subconscious is trying to tell you. 

This one came to me personally too late, after i stopped dreaming. What little i do remember is that they generally had a point to them. However silly your dream may seem it has a point. It is up yo you to figure out that point and act on it.


	4. Do not fear the dark yet do not stray from the light

Do not fear the dark yet do not stray from the light. Too much light and you will be blinded by it, too much dark and your eyes will show you things that are not actually there. Do not fear the dark but be aware of it, do not stray from the light but do not revel in it.

This is the first quote/philosophy I made. "Too much light and you will be blinded by it" If you surround yourself in only good things you will not see anything bad and will refuse to acknowledge it even exists. "Too much dark and your eyes will show you things that that are not actually there" If you surround yourself in bad things you will only see the bad in the world, even to the point of your mind making up bad things by jumping to conclusions. I have seen people on both sides of this, and that made realize that it is important to be in between. Some only saw problems and some refused to even acknowledge that there was a problem. It is important to walk on both sides of this.


	5. Don't judge a movie by it's reviews

People like to say "Don't judge a book by its cover" when talking about judging people. I prefer the term "Don't judge a movie by it's reviews". What people say about others will always be biased in one way or another. The only way to know about someone is to find out for yourself. Don't always listen to what people say about others, rather talk to that person yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a philosophy i try to have in life. What people say about others isn't always true and the only way to really know someone is to talk to them yourself. Unfortunately rumors and other such things are believed too easily and can destroy your view of someone without having and interaction with them. This is a philosophy that more people should try to have.


	6. Escapism

Escapism is an important part of our existence. It allows us to go to a place separate from this reality within the mind. A place where a person can be more than themselves and forget about reality. It is however the most addictive of drugs, people rely on it and and make it the only thing they look forward to. These people lose all drive to fix their life so long as they can escape to this fantasy world. "Why face reality when i can escape to my own"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally this is the one i have the most experience with. Escaping to a world where you have no worries is extremely tempting when your life sucks or is even just bland and boring. Breaking free can be hard, like getting out of a warm bed on a cold morning. It is important to realize that this world within the mind is fake and that real life must be tended to.


End file.
